Camu
Backstory Camu like most Rainwing dragonets was born in the hatchery mixed with the other eggs not knowing who her parents where. She had always looked up to the older Rainwings though as she got older began to part and become her own self acting very different from most of the others. She right away loved dragonets which is why she decided she would guard for them when she is older she had always hoped that one day she would inspire one and all the Rainwings would be unique and not stereotypical. Recently she had abandoned the Rainforest to live in the scorpion den with her boyfriend. She is currently dating an Icewing named Frostbite Personality & Description Personality: Camu is very smart and is said to have many good ideas. She is protective and shows to love her job and duties very much. Unlike most Rainwings her job is her number one priority while beauty is near the end of the list. She takes her job very seriously and doesnt see it as a job as much other then a hobby. She can be shown to tend to often want to prove her point about many different things and doesn't like being told she is doing something wrong. She can be very persuasive and argumentative though underneath her tough dragon act she can be very sweet,kind and caring. She is calm and laid back not letting much get to her other then stereotypes. She hates dragons who think they are better then everyone else which is why she abandoned the Rainforest. Description: Camu is slender sleek only showing one scar on the tip of her wing from an accident with a young dragonet. She is usually a light purple with an light orange ruff. Her tail is long like a normal along with her neck. She rarely changed the color of her scales since she feels purple matched her best. Skills Hunting and fighting are her to main skills. Being a guard she is very good at spotting camouflaged dragons. She is an outside the box thinker and can solve things quickly as well. Likes & Dislikes Likes:Tree Gliding,Fighting,Night, Dislikes: Nightwings,Darkness,Fire,Brown,Mud,Sleeping,Mountains,Small spaces,Stereotypes about Rainwings.Rainwings,Dragons with powers. Relationships Wishbone Wishbone was her former apprentice. She didn't mind her but that was the only feeling she had towards her until Camu left the rainforest. Frostbite She loves Frostbite dearly. He has recently made her happier and less wanting revenge Quotes "You do know all Nightwings cant read minds right its only like a one in one thousand chance one can. " ~Camu to Zeus "Do you want me to heal your wing? I mean I cant return it to normal but with some vines,sticks and rags that could get you flying again" ~Camu "I know the Nightwing Queen is an animus I heard rumors about it maybe she can heal your leg." ~Camu " I am staying here. These dragonets need me im the only one who feeds them and protects them. " ~Camu "Rainwings are smart. We just show it differently. " Trivia * She keeps track of the Rainwing eggs * She can tend to be sassy * She doesnt like sleeping * She rarely changes her scale color * She has many sleeping disorders * A Camu Camu is a type of fruit * Unlike most Rainwings she isnt vegetarian Category:Female Category:Dragons Category:Rainwings